


Worth It

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Het, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Worth It

Draco didn't _do_ hectic. Even when he was completely stressed—like he was right now—he tried to maintain a calm demeanor.

And failed, apparently.

"I don't know why _you're_ so nervous," Scorpius said out of the corner of his mouth, placing his hand on Draco's arm for a moment. " _I'm_ the one getting married."

Before Draco could reply, the music started and all eyes were on the bride as she was escorted down the aisle by her parents. 

Seeing the pure joy in Scorpius's face as he looked at Rose made the many months of hectic planning worth it.


End file.
